An Awkward Apology
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Movieverse. After their conflict, Peter goes to apologise to Caspian. Peter/Caspian. Mild angst.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters.**

**Story: Movieverse. After Prince Caspian's confrontation with Peter outside the tomb, he goes inside to try and bandage his wound. Peter arrives and they have a conversation. Peter/Caspian.**

Prince Caspian sat down heavily on the stone, pleased that no one else was around so that he didn't have to suppress the sigh he could feel coming. He rolled up his shirt sleeve to the top of his shoulder, wincing a little, and beginning trying to awkwardly weave the white cloth around his upper arm. His thoughts drifted back to the scene that had just occurred. All the harsh words exchanged between himself and the oldest Pevensie sibling remained vivid in his mind.

"_No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."_

Peter Pevensie had only just returned to Narnia. How had he so quickly seen right through Caspian, immediately gauged his deepest fear. Caspian sighed and continued attempted to bandage himself. The sound of approaching footsteps startled him from his task.

Peter.

Caspian couldn't think of anything to say so just lowered his eyes and continued his arm motions, hoping that Peter would ignore him. He expected him to ignore him actually, so raised his head in surprise when Peter walked over and sat down beside Caspian, next to his injured arm.

"Let me," he said quietly.

A beat of silence, then another, as Caspian tried to think of what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry," Peter finally said, raising his eyes up from Caspian's wound.

"It is...okay," Caspian articulated, his Spanish sounding accent contrasting so much with Peter's English. They even sounded different, it was no wonder they had collided, Peter thought. "Anyway, you were right," Caspian admitted. "I am...not cut out to be king."

"You might be better than you think," Peter said lightly, securing the bandage with a knot. "I never know what I'm doing. I just make it up as I go along, I have no right to criticise you. Besides, you're lucky, to have Narnia as your home." He gestured vaguely ahead of them.

"If you like Narnia so much, why don't you stay?" Caspian said. He was stating the obvious to Peter in his exotic voice, but it stunned Peter into silence. He had stayed in Narnia last time, for a long time, but it hadn't even occurred to him.

"I hadn't considered it," he admitted quietly. He gazed into Caspian's dark brown, almost black eyes, and wondered how he had missed that this prince was a boy too, just like him. "Look, I'm sorry," he found himself saying once again. "I know you called for us, but that gives me no right to come barging in here and telling you what to do. This is your kingdom."

"Well, you are a king. I am just a prince."

Caspian finally flashed a smile that Peter didn't think he had seen before. It made him look more handsome than ever. But just as quickly as it had come, it faded.

"Peter, may I ask you something? It is...quite difficult..." Caspian's dark brows furrowed, and Peter immediately nodded, intrigued.

"I have been experiencing these...confusing feelings. I think – I think I am attracted to another guy, Peter," he confessed, running his words together, and lifting his eyes to meet Peter's blue irises.

"Oh." Peter swallowed, his heart rate speeding up inexplicably all of a sudden.

"It is...unheard of in Narnia. No one has ever spoken of it...and I fear that I would be..." Caspian trailed off, but Peter could guess what kinds of things he meant from his tone.

"It's the same in England. They see it as being an 'illness'." Peter didn't add that that was one of the reasons he wanted to stay in Narnia, more freedom.

"I mean, I am going to be king. I am expected to marry, and..." Caspian didn't finish again, his throat choking up. He cleared it, shook his head. "I am sorry," he said, forcing a lighter tone to his voice. "I did not mean to burden you with my problems."

"That's alright." Peter cleared his own throat and stood to leave, but Caspian grabbed his arm suddenly, and he turned back.

"Forgive me." Caspian's face was tormented again. "Have you...ever felt it? The attraction?"

"I feel it right now," Peter said honestly.

He couldn't tear his eyes away this time, watching Caspian's widen as he slowly took in what Peter meant. Peter put his hand on Caspian's shoulder, and leaned in slowly, giving Caspian more than enough time to move away if he wanted to. Caspian flinched a little at what was coming, but his eyes drifted closed to meet the kiss.

Just as Peter pulled back, he heard someone approaching and turned sharply to see Lucy, motioning them both to come and join the others.

"We'll be there in a minute, Lucy." He turned back to Caspian as she left to whisper in his ear "Meet me in the Cair Paravel ruins tonight," then turned and strode off after his sibling, leaving the prince with his confusion and racing heart, before he finally reluctantly stood up to walk after him and join the others.

And act like nothing had happened.


End file.
